Often, several storage assemblies are provided within a vehicle to store items, such as a sunglass bin positioned on the headliner or an overhead console (OHC). Such storage assemblies need to be rotatable between a closed position and an open position relative to other vehicle parts. Thus, it is desired to provide a storage assembly which could rotate freely and is easy to operate.